


Girseach a Cara Cléibh (agus níos mó)

by ap_aelfwine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canúint Uladh, F/F, F/M, Irish Language, Multi, as Gaeilge, i nGaeilge
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny agus Hermione ar thaobh an locháin, ag caint fá dtaobh de Tiarnaí Dorcha agus a gcuid riachtanas.</p>
<p>NOTE: If you've no Irish, you can go and read the translation of this fic, "Her Best Friend's Girlfriend (and more)." Please don't come complaining to me that I've provided no translation within the fanfic itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girseach a Cara Cléibh (agus níos mó)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Her Best Friend's Girlfriend (and more)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106888) by [ap_aelfwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine)



> Is le J.K. Rowling iad na pearsantaí agus cursaí den srath Harry Potter. Níl ceart ag aon dhuine iad a úsáid ar bhonn tráchtála gan cead. Scéal neamhbhrabhúsach scríofa ag leantóir é seo, gan aon agóid in aghaidh an cóipchirt.
> 
> Do dhaoine ós cionn 13 an scéal. Suite sa Seachtú Bliain i malairt staire. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ginny, Hermione/Harry/Ginny, Severus Snape/Narcissa Black.

Lá deas fearthainneach san Earrach a bhí ann, agus deora báisteach ag déanamh spotaí ar bharr an locháin. Bhí an Scuid Mhór i ndiaidh gabháil síos chun a bheith stuacach, nó b'fhéidir, má bhí an ceart ag Luna Lovegood, chun imirt an madra rua agus an ghé lena Murúcha. Bhí Hermione Granger agus Ginny Weasley ina suí le chéile ar blaincéad fá scáth dair ar thaobh an locháin. Bhí siad deas tirim, mar gheall ar geasróg bheag uiscedhíonach a chuir Hermione mar forlíon ar ghéaga an chrainn.

"Mharaigh mo shin-sin-sin-seanathair duine de mhuintir Malfoy anseo," dúirt Ginny go mánla, "col deichniúr nó mar sin de ag an bhodach atá aithne againn air. Sa bhliain 1661 a tharla an troid, is dóigh liom. Scríofa gur bhain sé a chuid phutóg de, mar a bhaineann iascaire putóg de breac. Troideadh achan comhrac draíochta le claíomh sna laethanta sin, ar ndóigh. Ní raibh gcomhrac bataí ar bith ach iaróg ghasúr scoile sa seachtú haois déag."

"D'inis an tOllamh MacGonagall dom go raibh teagascóir pionsóireacht anseo fós nuair a bhí sí ina mic léinn anseo sa Daichidí."

"Och, pionsóireacht _spóirt..._ Cluiche deas agus aclaíocht mhaith atá ann, más maith leat, ach i bhfírinne tá na gluaiseachtaí go leor mícheart má tá tú ag troid i ndáiríre, claíomh géar i do lámh agat agus namhaid i d'éadan. Is fearr traenáil le maide simplí adhmaid ná le pionsa maol, má tá fíor-chomraic i ndán duit. Cha dtig leat ach cúpla piseoigín a imirt le píosa sreinge." Bhí miongháire beag álainn uirthi.

Ba soiléir go raibh Ginny ag feitheamh le focal éigin ó Hermione. Cha raibh focal aicí a rá. "Hm," a dúirt sí, fuaim bheag lag ceisteach.

"Tá siad an-shuimiúil, piseoga chlaíomh. Níl mórán cosúlacht idir eatarthu agus piseoga bhata. Fíor-bhrainse draíocht eile atá i gceist, chomh suaithinseach le Geasrógaí nó Tarmchruthú. Caithfidh tú teangacha a fhoghlaim, mar nach bhfuil sé leor duit focal agus frásaí a chuir de ghlanmheabhair gan thuiscint a gcialla, agus is dócha nach leor an Laidin amháin duit. Tá Sean-Lochlainnis de dhíth ort, Sean-Ghaeilge agus Meán-Ghaeilge, Sean-Bhéarla agus Meán-Bhéarla, dhá canúint Gearmáinise seanaimseartha aisteacha... Anois tá Flitwick ag múineadh cúpla ceann dúinn beirt nach bhfuil ar eolas dona Mugail go raibh siad scríofa ar chor ar bith, teangacha arsa a bhfuair a gcuid focal fá dtaobh den iarann go díreach as an Hitis. Is dócha go mbeadh tú fá dhraíocht, a stór, agus tú ag breathnú isteach sna ealaíonta sin."

Bhí páirt den intinn Hermione an-fhiosrach. Bhí roinnt leabhair fá dtaobh den pionsóireacht draíochta sa Rannóg Theoranta. Fá bhardaí an-láidir ba iad, bardaí nár cheap Hermione gur fiú iad a bhriseadh chun giota bheag eolais gan úsáid di a fháil amach. Páirt eile a bhí ag guí go mbeadh athrú poirt ag a cara. Ba bhfearr léi caint fá dtaobh de aon rud ar bith eile, fá Geasróga nó Rúnscríbhinní Arsa nó fiú fá Quidditch.

_Fá pé rud ar bith, a Thiarna, fiú fána saol gnéis le Harry, agus níl mé ag rá go bhfuil aon shuim ar bith agam i mo chara is dílse Harry nó ina Ginny álainn mar leannán..._ sin an paidir agnóisí éadóchasach a bhí guite ag Hermione.

Bhí rud éigin dorcha isteach i Ginny binn, sa drifiúr bheag álainn a dlúthcharad, trócaire air, rud dorcha a mhúsclaíodh agus iad ag troid i mbaol bás san Aireacht Draíochta, rud dorcha nár thit ina chodladh tar éis. Anuraidh, gan ach cúpla deoir a theacht ina súile, d'ól sí fuil a deartháir as bosa a láimhe. _"Is ró-uaisle í do fhuil, a dheartháir, a bheith caite sa chré," sin an méid a dúirt sí. Agus "A Ron, a dheartháir liom, móidím os comhair Dé agus Diabhail, mo lámh ar do chnámha dúnmharaithe, go maróidh mé na beirt deartháir Lestrange."_

I ndiaidh sin thit Ginny ar ghualainn Harry, ag caoineadh mar bean sí. Bhí siad beirt ag gabháil amach le mí san am sin. _Bhí mé lánsásta. Mheas mé go raibh Ron ag amharc ar a chomrádaí is fearr agus a drifiúr le chéile agus é ag foghlaim conas a bheith ina stócach maith. Bhí sé ag éirí níos caoimhe dom, níos cúirtéisí, níos macánta. Thuig mé ó bhí muid óg nach mbeidh Harry agam riamh, mise an comrádaí aige, beagnach mar a bhí leaid eile ionam. Bhí mé lánsásta go raibh sé le Ginny in áit Romilda Vane nó a leithéid d'ainniseoir éadmhar. Harry agus Ginny, mise agus Ron... teaghlach deas mór Weasley, sin an méid a cheap mé go raibh i ndán dúinn. Och, bhuel, bheinn sásta go leor mar Aintín Hermione ag a bpáistí. Ba choir dom bheith i m'ollamh, b'fhéidir. Post an-thábhachtach é sin, nach ea? Nach deas an saol atá ag an tOllamh McGonagall? Nach deas?_ Crith sí a corp. Níor mhaith léi bheith ag gol ós comhair Ginny. Beadh comhbhá uirthi, agus ceisteanna aicí ar Hermione fosta. _Ní gá dom brú isteach uirthi le mo chuid smaointe._

Bhí Ginny ciúin, ag amharc amach ar an lochán. An raibh sí ag smaoineamh ar Harry, a bhí i seisiún traenála le Snape agus Dumbledore faoi láthair? Seans go raibh. Nó seans go raibh sí ag smaoineamh ar a cuid seisiúin teagaisc féin.

D'fhág Snape na Saighdiúirí Marfacha leathbhliain ó shin. Tagann sé i láthair in Otharlann Hogwarts, oíche amháin, fuil Lucius Malfoy fliuch ar a dhá láimh. Bhí Narcissa Black, baintreach Malfoy, ina bharróg agus í buailte go dona ag a céile nár mhair.

B'annamh an rud, Severus Snape mar múinteoir cóir, fear beagnach cairdiúil, fear a chonaic Hermione sa ghairdín Hogwarts lena leannán Narcissa. Ach i bhfad níos annaimhe arís Harry agus Ginny, a beirt cara cléibh, ag freastail ar ranganna teagaisc leis agus leis an Príomhoide Dumbledore, ranganna teagaisc nach raibh siad ag caint fá dtaobh de. Bhí Harry ag múineadh piseoga nua don DA, piseoga a bhí ar nós Cruciatus agus Imperius, cé go raibh siad céim bheag amháin ar thaobh ceart an dlí.

Mar gheall ar teagasc Harry bhí a fhios aicí conas sruthanna fuinnimh an corp daonna a chuir as cothromaíocht. B'é sin draíocht chomh marfach le Avada Kedavara, agus níos ghasta a imirt má bhí an scil agat. Bhí ar eolas ag Hermione go mbítear miodóg nó trí cinn ag Ginny i dtólamh, fiú fána piliúir agus í ina codladh. Bhí an cailín beag álainn a bhuail léi ar thús a Dara Bliain, iad beirt ar an traein, imní uirthi fá dtaobh de Harry agus Ron chomh giorra leis an imní a bhí ar Hermione, ag múineadh scileanna comhrac gan airm do mhic léinn as achan teach agus achan bliain.

Bhí beirt cara cléibh aicí, iad ag fás suas le chéile mar dhá crann a bhí curtha taobh ar thaobh. Agus iad ag síneadh a gcuid géag amach chun tharraing Hermione isteach. Ní raibh sí in ann éalaigh astu, cé gur thuig sí go raibh sí ag gabhail chuig briseadh an síocháineachas a mhúin a tuismitheoirí bochta di ón gcliabhán.

"Hermione, a chara? Féach orm, le do thoil." Ní raibh Hermione in ann amharc díreach idir an dhá súil uirthi. Bhí eagla an domhain uirthi go mbeadh bean sinsearach fíochmhar do Ginny ag stánadh amach as súil a cara, in áit a cara, gaiscíoch barbartha péinteáilte le glaisín, craicne ceann a naimhde taispeánta ar srian a Thestral cogaidh. "Och, a chroí, an bhfuil mé chomh dona sin? Ar éirigh mé chomh garbh nach féidir leat féachaint san aghaidh orm? Och, tá mé buartha gur chuir mé eagla ort. A Hermione, má bhí cineáltas agat dom riamh, nó ar a laghad do Harry s'againne..."

Níorbh fhéidir léi Ginny a dhiúltú. Is dócha go raibh rian den ghaiscíoch dúchasach ina súile deas donn, ach i bhfad níos mó cineáltas agus cairdeas agus rud éigin eile a bhí iontu. Níor thuig Hermione cad a bhí ar intinn ag Ginny go dtí go raibh liopaí boga baininscneach ar a liopaí féin. "A stór, ar mhiste leat póg a thabhairt dom?" a chogair sí, cé nach raibh duine ná deoraí le chloisteáil ach amháin iad féin. "Le do thoil, a chara cléibh mo chroí?"

Arís, níorbh fhéidir léi Ginny a dhiúltú. Bhraith sí gur choir di ceist a chur uirthi fá dtaobh de rud éigin, ach bhí a cara chomh deas, chomh daingean, chomh álainn... Agus nuair a thug Hermione faoi deara cad a bhí le déanamh aicí, bhí sí ag pógadh Ginny, agus bhí Ginny ag a pógadh féin. Bhí béal a cara chomh milis le mil, chomh mín le síoda, chomh bog le him, chomh te le maidin mhaith samhraidh ar an trá. Bhí Hermione sáite ina cuid mhothúcháin, ró-sháite a bheith ag smaoineamh ar ceart agus cóir, ar heitrighnéasachtas nó leispiachas nó déghnéasachtas, ar an caidreamh idir Ginny agus Harry, nó ar aon rud ar bith ar dhroim an domhain ach amháin ar cé chomh sásta a bhí sí leis an cailín seo a phógadh. _Cinnte nach mbeadh Harry míshásta linn, nach bhfuil muid beirt aigesean ó bhí muid inár gcailíní bhige?_ Bhí siad i mbarróg le chéile, ag pógadh, teanga le teanga, agus iad ag rolladh ar an blaincéad.

Bhí sos sna snogáil. Thug Hermione faoi deara go raibh Ginny ina luí ar a hucht, miongháire deas ar a aghaidh. Thit ciontacht uirthi. "Och, a Harry, a chara chléibh, cad a rinne mé ort?" ar sise.

"Níl Harry ionam, a chroí, ach Ginny. Nach dtuigeann tú gur tusa an t-aon grúdaire amháin ar an saol seol a bhfuil muinín againn i do chuid Polyjuice?"

"Ach... is tusa a ghirseach, a Ginny. Níl ionam ach a chara. Agus bhris mé a mhuinín..."

"Níor bhris. Chogar muid le chéile, agus shocraigh muid go mbeidh mise ag caint leat. Tá a chroí istigh ionat, agus ionamsa. Agus mo chroí istigh ionat, agus ionann. Agus bhí súil againn go raibh a leithéid de grá agat dúinn." Rinne Ginny scige bheag álainn. "Sílim go bhfuil, as fianaise do chuid phóg. Nach bhfuil?"

_Tá. Tá. Tá mo chroí istigh ionaibhse agus beidh go deo!_ Bhí smacht ag intinn réasúnach Hermione ar a teanga fós, agus níorbh féidir léi a smaointe a rá. Bhrú a fhéinmhuinín lag isteach uirthi. "An bhfuil sé seo mar gheall ar R... mar gheall ar do, do..."

"Tá cead agat ainm mo dheartháir a rá, a chroí, má tá cead ag éinne."

"An bhfuil sé seo mar gheall ar Ron bocht, agus mar gheall ar bhur trua dom?"

"Níl. Tá sé mar gheall orainn triúr. Is aoibhinn linn thú, a Hermione. Agus... an bhfuil fhios agat cad chuige a chuaigh Voldemort chun drabhláis? Is iomaí Tiarna Dorcha nár chuaigh."

"Níl a fhios agam, cé gur thuig mé nár chuaigh iad uile." In achan ghlún bhí Tiarna Dorcha, bhí sin ar eolas ag Hermione cé nach raibh trácht ar bith orthu sa ranganna Stair na Draíochta. An cuid is mó den am, d'fhan siad sa scáthanna, ag obair ar son cothromaíocht na ndraíocht, ag déanamh rudaí crua ar son na cirte. Bhí an scéal céanna ag achan Tiarna Dorcha. Draíodóir le fuinneamh mhór draíocht a bhí ann, tógadh le cruálacht ach ar thaobh don Maith. Bhí sé i bhfad ró-shimplí a rá go raibh an Dorchadas ar thaobh an Oilc agus an Gealas ar thaobh na Maithe. B'é Voldemort an duine amháin a ghlac don teideal nár ghlac don oifig.

In aimsir cogaidh b'éigean don Tiarna Dorcha draíocht na tíre a chosaint. Mar shampla, i rith an Chogaidh Chathartha Shasana cur an Tiarna Dorcha William More an Draighean Beannaithe ag Glastonbury fá bhardaí frith-mhugal chun é a shábháil ó shaighdiúirí Oliver Cromwell. Sa Dara Cogadh Domhanda, b'é an Tiarna Dorcha Hamish Maxwell a chur cosc ar fórsaí Grindelwald nuair a rinne siad iarracht a ionsaí isteach i mBreatain. _Dúradh gur fáth nár cuireadh Oibríocht Mhór-Rón i bhfeidhm ag an Wehrmacht Mugal. Dar le Dumbledore, nach raibh seans ar bith aige chloígh Grindelwald gan Maxwell ag cosaint an Fronta Baile._

Tar éis a cuid taighde thuig Hermione go raibh seans go n-éireoidh Harry ina Thiarna Dorcha, mar gheall ar na rudaí a tharla dó in aoise a leanbhaoise, ach níor thuig sí go raibh an gnó chomh ghar dona cara. Ach anois, ag éisteacht le Ginny, chonaic sí nach raibh aon seans eile acu. _Is oth liom a rá, ach... cé eile ach amháin Fíor-Thiarna Dorcha a mbeadh in ann Drochthiarna Dorcha a bhriseadh?_

"Saghas aiséitigh a bhí Tom Riddle, nuair a bhí sé óg," ar Ginny. "Aontumhach a bhí ann, cé nár ghlac sé don Ord Coisricthe, nó fiú don eaglais ar bith. Dá mbeadh reiligiún aige, seans go mbeadh ina shagart maith, ach ní raibh. Nuair a bhuail sé leis an Dorchadas istigh ann, agus é gan rud ar bith a choinneáil a chothrom, thit sé as a mheabhair."

"Ó?"

"Tá Bantiarna Dhorcha de dhíth ar Thiarna Dorcha. Sin mo pháirt. I ndiaidh an dialann damanta tráth tá mo chuid Dhorchadais chomh láidir leis an cuid ag Harry. Ach ní fiú Bantiarna Dhorcha. Caithfidh go mbeadh Bantiarna Gheal acu, fosta. Bhí súil againn, bhuel, go mbeidh tusa an Bantiarna Gheal s'againne."

Bhí scornach Hermione slóchta. Ní raibh sí in ann focal a rá. "A Ginny, a chroí..."

"Mura bhfuil suim agat i gcaidreamh triúir, a Hermione, nó mura bhfuil suim agat ionann mar leannáin, beidh muid in ann bean eile a fháil. Súil agam go mbeidh cairdeas eadrainn go deo. Bheinn breá-sásta leis. Tá súil agam go mhaithfidh thú dúinn, nó fiú go mhaithfidh thú do Harry s'againne..." Bhí Ginny ag crith mar duilleog sa gaoth, mar a bhí an gaiscíoch imithe agus an cailín bheag ar ais.

Rug Hermione ar lámh a cara. "Mhaithfinn rud ar bith dóibh beirt. Bhuel, rud ar bith ach amháin má d'fhág sibh singil mé i ndiaidh póg amháin chomh áille leis an póg a thug tusa dom. Cha féidir go bhfuil aon bhean eile ar fud an domhain a bhfuil a croí istigh iontaibh beirt mar atá mo chroíse." Phóg sí Ginny arís.

Bhí méara Ginny fillte ina cuid gruaige. Bhí a teanga ag iomrascáil le teanga Ginny. Go tobann, chuala sí guth fireann, guth a bhí sí cleachtach leis le sé mbliana anuas. "Bhuel, a stór, glacaim go raibh comhrá agat lenár Hermione. Agus glacaim gur fhreagair sí ár gceist?" Bhí gáire ag rince ina shúile agus ina ghuth. Shíl Hermione nach raibh sé níos dathúla riamh, fiú sa Halla Móra ag an Damhsa Nollaig agus é gléasta i róbaí ardnósach, Parvatí Patil ag lonrú ar lámh leis. Chuaigh sé ar a leathghlúin ar imeall an blaincéid.

D'aithin Hermione go raibh a léine leathoscailte. Braith sí rud beag náireach. _Cad chuige? Bhí fantaisíocht agat a bheith lomnocht ós comhair Harry nuair nach raibh tú ach dó-dhéag bliana d'aois._ Shín sí a lámh suas chuige agus fuair sí greim ar bhrollach a léine. "Seo mo fhreagair duit, a stór," ar sí agus í ag tarraingt síos é, agus phóg sí a cara go daingean.

Bhí an triúr acu an-dhéanach ag an dinnéar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bhuel, dar leis an taighde a rinne mé, seo an chéad ficsean leanúna fá Harry Potter i nGaeilge, cé go bhfuair mé ficsean amháin fá Naruto ar fanfiction.net.
> 
> Ní cainteoir dúchais mé. Bheinn buíoch díobh as bhur gceartúcháin maidir le gramadaí nó stíle. Ní raibh mé in ann a rá do mo chuid cairde Gaeil: "Seo scéal leanúna le draíocht agus cailíní dégnéasacha ann. Caide bhur mbarúil?" :-)


End file.
